Encounters
by Ashley Christopher
Summary: Una historia paralela. Horo-Horo tiene un padre chiflado; Ren, como siempre, el lobo solitario. YhoxAnna, ¿TamaoxHoro?, RenxNN. Un poco más de locura en sus ya colapsantes vida!


**Prólogo**

Ya es de día. Esperaba encontrarle antes de marchar, pero veo que será imposible – se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el sendero de tierra bajo sus pies y luego subía la vista para encontrarse con el tormentoso cielo de agosto – Ya no hay nada que hacer…será mejor que me apresure antes de que la tormenta empape mi camino – agregó, mientras caminaba colina a bajo. Desde su posición le era posible observar toda la ciudad.

Las calles estaban desoladas, era aún muy temprano. A lo lejos se oían los ruidos de truenos y relámpagos que amenazaban con una jornada tormentosa.

Entró por la puerta trasera de una vieja casona. Caminó hasta la sala y tomo la maleta y el bolso que había preparado antes de salir en busca de Meredik. El recinto estaba en silencio, el resto de sus ocupantes dormía plácidamente.

Naturalmente no van a despedirte, Andrey. Con suerte y recuerdan tu existencia, deberías estar agradecida de que no hubiesen botado tus cosas a la calle mientras te ausentaste – se dijo así misma, mientras salía por donde vino. Aún no comenzaba a llover, pero sabía que muy pronto lo haría. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del tren - ¡Cielos! Será mejor que me de prisa…

Hace un par de años que había comenzado a vivir en aquel lugar y no hubo día en que no se arrepintiera por haber escogido a esas personas como tutores. Aunque, era natural, muchos lo hacían únicamente por la cuantiosa herencia a la que tendrían acceso. Sin embargo, gracias a sus contactos, muy pronto tendría a un nuevo tutor. Una carta le habría revelado la existencia de quien creyó muerto…su padre…se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería, por qué jamás habría intentado encontrarle…eso le hacía temer el rechazo, pero no tenía nada que perder de todas formas.

Subió al tren e inicio su travesía. Se sentía algo triste por no haber encontrado a Meredik, pero nada podía hacer. Muy pronto comenzó la tormenta. Observaba su reflejo por el ventanal. Estaba pálida y delgada, unas leves ojeras adornaban sus azules ojos, estaba cansada, hace mucho no dormía plácidamente. Intentó en vano de ordenar sus rojizos cabellos, que caían en sus hombros, tan cansados como su cuerpo. Se acomodó en el asiento y, poco a poco, se durmió.

--------------------------------------------------

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamó el muchacho mientras golpeaba la mesa y se ponía de pie, sobresaltando a la chica sentada junto a el. - ¿Cómo puedes dar una noticia de ese tipo? ¡Cómo si fuese algo de lo más normal!

- Tranquilo, hijo. No te alteres, no es para tanto – agregó el hombre, mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

- ¿¡Que no es para tanto!? Es que tú estas loco – agregó mientras colocaba un pie sobre la silla y le apuntaba con su dedo índice - ¡Completamente loco!

- Hermano, no subas los pies en la silla, por favor – regañó la muchacha mientras agregaba algo de azúcar a su taza.

- Que no qué…No entiendo cómo puedes tomártelo con tanta calma – respondió el joven mientras se volvía a sentar.

- No es eso, estoy bastante molesta, pero no por eso voy a destruir los muebles – agrega la muchacha mientras le observa de medio lado – esto es algo bastante inusual.

- No necesito que me lo digas, eso lo tengo claro. ¡Esto no es normal! – exclamó, mientras volvía a golpear la mesa.

- Horusame, Pilika, por favor. Deben comprender, todos cometemos errores. Además, fue antes de casarme con vuestra madre…

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamaron ambos muchachos al unísono.

- Pues eso…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene la gracia? – interrogó el muchacho peliuazul de visible mal humor.

- Ehmm… 17 años, igual que tú Horusame…

- No puedo creerlo… ¡Y no me llames así, que ese no es mi nombre!

- No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto, pensé que te agradaría tener otra hermana y, pues pensé que Pilika estaría a gusto teniendo alguien con quien platicar – la muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El hombre frente a ella tenía razón, siempre había deseado tener una hermana, después de todo, no podía pasarse la vida a la seguidilla de su hermano y su grupo de amigos. Tenía amigas, pero, claro, ellas eran algo especial… pero una hermana. La idea ya no parecía tan mala después de todo.

- ¿Pilika? No me digas que te agrada la idea…- su cara lo decía todo. Él sabía muy bien que ya no contaba con el apoyo de su hermana

- Bueno, Horo-Horo, hermanito ya no hay nada que hacer. Ella ya viene en camino y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratar de conocerla, después de todo es nuestra media-hermana – agregó mientras sonreía y se ponía de pie – será mejor que nos vayamos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela – agregó, mientras salía del comedor.

- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! Se supone que tienes que apoyarme siempre – increpó el chico de ojos azules mientras salía tras su hermana - ¡Esta conversación aún no ha terminado, padre! – agregó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bueno…se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba…-rió y bebió otro sorbo de té.

----------

- Todavía no me lo creo…-dijo un muchacho de cabellos castaños mientras se apoyaba en un árbol – ¿Otra hermana? Parece como de las historias que lee Tamao, jeje – agregó mientras rascaba su mejilla.

- Esto no es gracioso – indicó el muchacho, deprimido – es terrible, todo este tiempo viví pensando que mi padre el fue ciegamente fiel a mi madre. Ahora nos sale con esta sorpresa…

- Pues a mi no me parece tan terrible – opinó un muchacho de cabellos y ojos verdes mientras se sentaba el césped del parque – ¿No fue a caso antes de casarse con tu madre?

- Pues…sí, pero…

- No seas infantil, Hoto-Hoto

- ¡Que no me llames así! – reclamó el de cabello azul, incorporándose rápidamente

- Eres un niño

- ¡Que no lo soy!

- Claro que si, llorando por los rincones como si fuese el fin del mundo… - continúa el de cabellos dorados mientras toma por el cuello de la camisa a su interlocutor

- ¡Que has dicho! Todo porque no te pasa a ti ¿verdad? ¡Claro! si fuera tú problema estaría llorando en la falda de tu hermanita ¿Verdad?

- ¡Cierra la boca! Cara de mono

- ¿¡Que has dicho!?

- Ustedes dos, ya no peleen – trató, en vano, de apaciguar el de cabellos castaños

-------------

Poco ha poco había dejado de llover, pero las nubes aún cubrían el cielo. Naturalmente eso no le importaba mucho. Pronto entraron en un túnel, todo oscureció. Se levantó y encendió la luz de su cubículo. Viajaba sola. No muchos decidían viajar en aquella época del año… era agosto, acababa de comenzar el semestre escolar y ella decidía de un día a otro mudarse.

- No creo que le importe a alguna persona, no hice muchos amigos en el instituto, de todas formas – ríe – mi especial forma de ser no me lo permitió. Siempre tan fría y despectiva… ¿desde cuando soy así? ¡Claro! Desde la muerte de mis padres…- unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su monólogo - ¿Si? – la puerta se abrió

- Buenos días, señorita Matsura. Dentro de poco llegaremos a Maikawa.

- Claro, muchas gracias. Me alistaré entonces –el hombre se retiró.

El tren se detuvo, algo de vapor se levantó. Aún había algo de agua en las vías. El sol ya había salido, sin embargo el ambiente se encontraba húmedo a causa de la lluvia. El hombre de antes le ayudó a bajar su maleta y, luego de despedirse, cortésmente, volvió a subir en el tren y éste reanudó su marcha. Al fin había llegado, a la ciudad que desde ahora sería su hogar, Maikawa.

- ¡Bien! Supuestamente vendrían a recogerme, así que será mejor que busque un lugar en donde pueda sentarme a esperar.

El cielo era bastante hermoso. Todo parecía tranquilo. Se sentó y esperó…

**El Fin =P**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, hace mucho que no escribo, asi que creo que he perdido algo de práctica n.n espero reviews!!!  
**


End file.
